kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
NCT 127
| sns = }} NCT 127 is the second sub-unit of NCT. They debuted on July 7, 2016 with the mini album NCT #127". The number 127 refers to the longitude for Seoul, where they are based. On January 6, 2017, the group made a comeback with two new members, Johnny and Doyoung. On September 17, 2018, Jungwoo was announced as a new member of the unit. History '2016: Debut with ''NCT #127, "Taste The Feeling" and additions of Johnny and Doyoung' ''.]] On July 1, SM Entertainment announced that NCT will be having their second sub-unit under the name NCT 127, with the numbers representing the longitude of Seoul, South Korea.Soompi: Updated: New NCT 127 Unit Group To Debut In July On the same day, they released teaser pictures for the first two members, HaechanSoompi: NCT 127 Reveals Teasers For First Member Haechan and Yuta.Soompi: NCT 127 Reveals Second Member Yuta The following day they released pictures for the next two members, WinwinSoompi: NCT 127 Reveals Fourth Member WinWin and Taeyong.Soompi: SM Releases Teasers For NCT 127’s Third Member Taeyong Finally on July 3, they released pictures of the last three members, Jaehyun,Soompi: The Next Member Of NCT 127 Is Jaehyun Mark,Soompi: SM Reveals Teasers For NCT 127’s Sixth Member Mark and Taeil.Soompi: NCT 127 Reveals Final Member Taeil And Debut Album Release Date On the same day, they released the debut date of their album which will be on July 10.Soompi: NCT 127 Reveals Title Track And Debut Details On July 6 at midnight KST, the newly formed sub-unit shared a teaser for their first music video "Fire Truck".Soompi: Watch: NCT 127 Gets Rebellious In Teaser For “Fire Truck” MV The track was supposed to be released on July 7, 12 A.M. KST but was postponed to 12 p.m. KST.Soompi: NCT 127’s "Fire Truck" Music Video Release Postponed Finally the single "Firetruck" was released on July 7, the song was described as a song of a fusion genre including hip-hop, trap, and Moombahton aspects.Soompi: Watch: NCT 127 Is Blazing Hot In Debut “Fire Truck” MV A powerful bass and rhythmical percussion contribute to a cheerful atmosphere which is aimed to relieve listeners of stress from their busy schedules. The group then made their first music show appearance on Mnet's ''M! Countdown performing "Firetruck" and "Once Again" from the B-Side of the album.Soompi: Watch: SISTAR Grabs 4th Win For “I Like That” On “M!Countdown,” Performances By Wonder Girls, BEAST, And More The album, NCT #127 was finally released on July 10, with the album topping multiple charts and ranking number one on multiple iTunes chart of six different countries.Soompi: NCT 127 Receives Global Love From Fans Later on July 26, it was announced that NCT 127 will be releasing a single via SM STATION as their 25th artist.Soompi: SM STATION’s Next Release Features NCT 127 x Coca-Cola On July 29 at midnight KST, NCT 127 dropped their new song "Taste the Feeling", which is a collaboration with soft drink company Coca-Cola.Watch: NCT 127 Drops "Taste The Feeling" MV For Coca-Cola Through SM STATION The track is the Korean version of the company’s theme song of the same name, and was used as part of the company’s international marketing campaign in 2016. On December 26, the group released a new video teaser for their upcoming comeback through the 2016 SBS Gayo Daejun.Soompi: Watch: NCT 127 Adds 2 New Members, Unveils Group And Individual Teasers For “LIMITLESS” The video featured the addition of two more members, Doyoung and Johnny, and released teasers for Haechan on the same day. Mark's teasers were released the next day,Soompi: Watch: NCT 127 Drops Mark’s Teasers For “Limitless” with Taeyong following next,Soompi: Watch: NCT 127’s Taeyong Is Full Of Swag In New Teasers followed by Doyoung,Watch: NCT 127’s Doyoung Is Mesmerizing In New Teasers Yuta,Soompi: Watch: NCT 127’s Yuta Gets Tough In New Teasers and Taeil.Soompi: Watch: NCT 127’s Taeil Is Ready To Slay In New “Limitless” Teasers '2017: ''NCT #127 Limitless and NCT #127 Cherry Bomb ]] On January 1, they continued with the teasers with WinWin,Soompi: Watch: NCT 127 Releases Dope Teasers Of WinWin For “Limitless” Comeback and finally JaehyunSoompi: Watch: NCT 127’s Jaehyun Is Sleek And Smooth In New “Limitless” Teasers and Johnny on the following next two days.Soompi: Watch: Meet NCT 127’s Newest Member Johnny In Comeback Teasers On January 5 at midnight KST, they released two music videos, both for the title track "Limitless" off their second mini album of the same name.Soompi: Watch: NCT 127 Returns With “Limitless” MVs, Johnny Makes Long-Awaited Debut One is entitled a 'rough version' while the other is a 'performance version'. With their comeback on Mnet's M! Countdown on the same day.Soompi: Watch: BIGBANG Takes 4th Win For “FXXK IT” On “M!Countdown,” Performances by AOA, SEVENTEEN, NCT 127, And More The group's album, ''NCT #127 Limitless was released on the next day digitally, with the physical album coming out on January 9. The album was a commercial success, topping multiple charts in various countries, eventually managing to grab #1 on Billboard's World album charts.NCT 127 Sweeps Multiple iTunes Charts Worldwide ]] On May 25, it was reported that NCT will be making a comeback as the group was seen in Gyeonggi Province, South Korea for a music video which was confirmed by SM Entertainment later.Soompi: NCT 127 To Reportedly Make Comeback In June; SM Responds On June 5 at midnight KST, they released their first teaser photo, which features what appears to be the cloud of an explosion of cherries.Soompi: Update: NCT 127 Reveals Release Date And Title Of Comeback Album It was later announced that their upcoming third mini album will be titled ''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb and is set to be released on June 14 at 6 p.m. KST. On June 7, a set of teaser photos for Taeyong, WinWin, and Doyoung was released for their upcoming comeback with the excitement about their comeback is so high that the group’s official website has crashed.Soompi: NCT 127 Drops First Teaser Images For Return With "Cherry Bomb" They also released three videos on Instagram that are cartoon characters of members Doyoung, Taeyong, and WinWin dancing while wearing hats that look like “cherry bombs”. The next day, at midnight KST, the group shared three teaser photos for each of their members Haechan, Jaehyun, and Yuta, with also videos of them cartoonified.Soompi: NCT 127 Shares New Batch Of Fun And Colorful Teaser Photos For “Cherry Bomb” They also updated the website to include interactive content. Finally, the final teasers for Mark, Taeil, and Johnny was released with cartoonified versions of them posted also.Soompi: NCT 127 Reveals Teaser Photos For Mark, Taeil, And Johnny Ahead Of Comeback With “Cherry Bomb” On June 10, group teaser photos were shared, along with a message from Mark, Taeil, and Doyoung about the comeback on their Instagram.Soompi: NCT 127 Unveils Group Teaser Photos + Special Messages From Mark, Taeil, And Doyoung The first music video teaser clip was revealed on June 11, while the second one was released on June 12.Soompi: Update: NCT 127 Drops 2nd Intense Teaser Clip For “Cherry Bomb” MV On June 14, the group released their album ''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb'' with the title track of the same name.Soompi: Watch: NCT 127 Blows Everyone Away With A “Cherry Bomb” In New MV The song was described as having a heavy hip hop beat, with members Taeyong and Mark taking part as lyricist for the rap parts of the title track including four other songs in the album.NCT 127 Talks About Writing Their Own Lyrics, Working With Choreographer Tony Testa, And More Most notably was Tony Testa's contribution to the choreography of the song. The group also held their showcase on the same day.Soompi: Watch: NCT 127 Performs New Track “Cherry Bomb” At Comeback Showcase '''2018: NCT 2018 project, addition of Jungwoo and ''NCT #127 Regular-Irregular On March 11, a preview for the NCT 127 song "Touch" was released. The song was will be the fourth music video to be released as part of NCT 2018's Empathy album which also feature songs from the other subunits of NCT.Update: NCT 127 Drops Group And Individual Teaser Photos For "Touch" The music video for "Touch" was then released on March 13 and has earned a win on the Show.NCT 127 Takes 1st Win For "Touch" On "The Show" '2019: NCT #127 We Are Superhuman, English collaborations and "Highway to Heaven" '''2020: ''NCT #127 Neo Zone On January 27 at 12AM KST, NCT 127 released the music video for their gift song "Dreams Come True". The release marked the return of Jungwoo after going on hiatus since August 2019 due to health issues.Soompi: Watch: NCT 127 Drops Gift Song “Dreams Come True” + Announces Comeback Date It was confirmed later that day the group would be releasing their second full-length album titled ''NCT #127 Neo Zone on March 6.Naver: NCT 127, 돌아온다…3월 6일 정규 2집 ‘NCT #127 Neo Zone’ 발표 Members Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * NCT #127 Regular-Irregular (2018) ** NCT #127 Regulate (repackage) (2018) * NCT #127 Neo Zone (2020) Live albums * Neo City : Seoul – The Origin (2019) Mini albums * NCT #127 (2016) * NCT #127 Limitless (2017) * NCT #127 Cherry Bomb (2017) * NCT #127 We Are Superhuman (2019) Promotional singles * "Taste The Feeling" (2016) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Awaken (2019) Mini albums * Chain (2018) Digital singles * "Touch" (2018) 'English' Digital EPs * Up Next Session: NCT 127 (2018) Digital singles * "Highway to Heaven (English Version)" (2019) Collaborations * "Let's Shut Up & Dance" (with Jason Derulo & Lay) (2019) Features * Ava Max - "So Am I" (2019) Concerts * NCT 127 1st Tour: Neo City - The Origin (2019) Awards and nominations Endorsements * Design United (2016) * Supercomma B (2016) * Ivy Club (2016-2017) * Korean Girls Scout (2017-2018) * Astell & ASPR (2018) * NBA Style Korea (2018) * KBEE 2018 (2018) Trivia * Taeyong, Jaehyun, Mark, Taeil, Winwin, Doyoung and Jungwoo are members of NCT U. * Mark was previously a member of NCT Dream. * Haechan is a member of NCT Dream. * Winwin is a member of WayV. Gallery NCT 127 debut group promo photo.png|''NCT #127'' (1) NCT 127 debut group promo photo (2).png|''NCT #127'' (2) NCT 127 Fire Truck group promo photo.png|"Firetruck" NCT 127 Limitless group promo photo.png|''NCT #127 Limitless'' (1) NCT 127 NCT -127 Limitless group teaser.png|''NCT #127 Limitless'' teaser (1) NCT 127 NCT -127 Limitless group teaser 2.png|''NCT #127 Limitless'' teaser (2) NCT 127 NCT -127 Limitless group teaser 3.png|''NCT #127 Limitless'' teaser (3) NCT 127 Cherry Bomb Group Promo.png|''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb'' NCT 127 NCT -127 Cherry Bomb group teaser.png|''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb'' teaser (1) NCT 127 NCT -127 Cherry Bomb group teaser 2.png|''NCT #127 Cherry Bomb'' teaser (2) NCT 127 Touch promo photo.png|"Touch" NCT 127 Regular-Irregular promo photo.png|''NCT #127 Regular-Irregular'' (1) NCT 127 Regular-Irregular promo photo 2.png|''NCT #127 Regular-Irregular'' (2) NCT 127 Simon Says promo photo.png|"Simon Says" NCT 127 We Are Superhuman group promo photo (1).png|''NCT #127 We Are Superhuman'' (1) NCT 127 We Are Superhuman group promo photo (2).png|''NCT #127 We Are Superhuman'' (2) NCT 127 We Are Superhuman group promo photo (3).png|''NCT #127 We Are Superhuman'' (3) NCT 127 Highway To Heaven (Eng ver.) group promo photo.png|"Highway to Heaven (English Version)" NCT 127 Neo Zone group concept photo (2).png|''NCT #127 Neo Zone'' References Official links * Website * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube * V Live es:NCT 127 ru:NCT 127 Category:Subunits Category:Male subunits Category:2016 debuts Category:NCT Category:NCT 127 Category:SM Entertainment